Naruto:Legends in the Making!
by Kaen Ookami
Summary: AU.As the descendants of the destroyers of the Bijuu begin their life as a shinobi,will they be as entwined as their ancestors?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone!This is my first fanfic, so I hope ya like it!Oh,and I don't own NAruto, and if you want to be my beta,as I don't have one,email me.

The legend of the Nine Shinobi Lords has been handed down generation to generation. It is said that the greatest warriors of all time, before shinobi, fought and protected humanity. But like everything, their power corrupted them and made them ignorant. In their ignorance, they committed a mortal sin, and as punishment, Kami-sama changed them into the Bijuu, the tailed demon beasts. In order to get revenge on what Kami-sama did, the Bijuu began to form train the recently formed human race in the ways of war, giving gifts to those that they deemed worthy, forming Kekkei Genkei like the Sharingan and the .

Of course, some of the humans who were not given gifts became angry, and deviated from their purpose of destroying Kami-sama. They began to learn from Kami-sama different techniques, such as the art of Taijutsu, and the art of sealing. As the Bijuu trained humans realized their folly, they too began to plot against their teachers.

The two different factions formed together, and under Kami-sama's rule, they began to gather those who could summon the leaders of every summon animal, and as they had others sign the contracts, Kuchiyose no Jutsu was formed.

The Bijuu, after realizing they might not have as long as they thought on earth, began to form their own weapons. After a successful experiment, the leader of the Bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune, realized that not only could summon animals be brought to this plain, but Shinigami as well. After he summoned one, and demanded that the Shinigami destroy his enemies, he was forced to split into different beings of equal power, the Kyuubi no Youko, still leader of the Bijuu, and the Kaze Kitsune, who defected to the human side.

With the help of the Kaze Kitsune, Kami-sama and his followers successfully merged human and demon blood, forming newer and more pure Kekkei Genkei, such as the Byakugan and the Etai-kanyuu. And unlike the Bijuu given Kekkei Genkei, these did not give madness to their inheritors like the Sharingan and did not require immense grief to activate, such as the Mangekyo Sharingan.

As Kami-sama's faction continued their experiments, they discovered that with certain sealing jutsu a demon could be put inside a human. While the human would draw a few characteristics from the demon, they would gain access to their chakra and powers. The humans raided the lair of the Ichibi no Shukaku and managed to steal an infant Bijuu. When they tried to seal it in a human, they found that they needed a new-born baby for it to be permanent, and that one must die for the sealing to work at all. When the infant demon was sealed into a baby, the people named it a Jinchurriki, and thus Kami-sama had a way of destroying the Bijuu once and for all.

With the threat of being captured, the Bijuu left our realm and went to the Demonic Plane, leaving their followers behind. As time went on villages began to form, and eventually they began to fight each other.

After realizing that a demon would be a fantastic weapon, and began to study the ancient sealing techniques. Only after opening a rift between the worlds did humans discover their folly, and the Bijuu once again ruled the land, and so did the Kaen Hayabusa, the Kaze Kitsune's rival and oldest enemy.

Deciding to try the demons ways of summoning Shinigami, the humans took their nine strongest shinobi, and as they gave their lives, the Shinigami sealed the Bijuu forever into their world and the Kaze Kitsune and Kaen Hayabusa were made into humans with exemplary powers. Now, in the modern village of Konohagakure, the descendants of the shinobi who gave their lives live, unwise to the part they will play as many things come forth.

As the Kaze Kitsune and Kaen Hayabusa, now in human form, still live, their heirs, Garou no Marcus, the kitsune's, and Itomi no Shou shall also be apart of what is to come...


	2. Mistakes and Occurrences

Hiya!This is chapter two to the story.I don't own Naruto, and whoever wants to be mt Beta, drop me a line at my email

* * *

Garou no Marcus sat against a tree panting, two seals on his fingerless gloves glowing. His black short-sleeve shirt and black ,multi-pocketed jeans had various burn marks on them, as well as some rips. "Almost there...",He muttered as he concentrated more chakra into the seals on his gloves, which consisted of the kanji for explosion, wind, lightning, and ice, of which the ice and explosion seals were glowing.

In response to his chakra, a card he had put on a tree began to glow. As Marcus put more chakra into the seals, the card glowed even more. After a few minutes, the card blasted ice shards away from it, some hitting Marcus and cutting his shirt even more. He ducked as a shard flew at his head. It barely missed his wild black hair and shattered upon hitting the tree behind him.

"Too slow...needs to get faster...",He panted. As he threw a card and channeled chakra into the lightning and explosion seals on his gloves, he felt a brief sensation of wind blowing, before a strange tingling sensation came up behind the eyes. He heard a gasp as the card expelled an explosion of lightning, right at the tree he had aimed for. He turned and found his friends Nara Shikainu, who was dressed in a deep brown hoodie with matching shinobi pants, and Kaguya Kensui, who was wearing a black gi and hakama combo with silvery bones decorating them.

Everything seemed to move much slower than before as Marcus' friends walked up to him. Shikainu's voice seemed slower as she said, "What happened to your eyes?".

Everything suddenly went back to normal speed as Marcus didn't feel the wind. "What do you mean?", Marcus asked lazily.

"You seem to have gained a Kekkei Genkei...and how did you get so fast?",Kensui asked, the two red dots on his forehead making him seem more threatening than he was.

"Whaddya mean? You guys were just going slow...",Marcus said, as Shikainu seemed to snap out of the daze seeing Marcus' eyes change put her in.

"Hey, what was that explosion?",She asked, pointing to the tree that Marcus had destroyed.

"I developed some new jutsu, and wanted to test them out. Pretty much a success!", Marcus answered her. As Kensui cleared his throat, Shikainu blushed, then elbowed him.

"I was getting to it! Boushomono, Hichi-sensei sent us after you! You're late, and the placement tournament is today!",She growled.

Marcus' eyes widened. "I completely forgot!",He yelled, quickly grabbing the cards he had thrown and rushed off to the Academy, his two friends left behind.

"HE does seem to be motivated when he doesn't want to be late...",Kensui said, a small smile on his face as he and Shikainu quickly followed their strange friend.

When the two reached the Academy, Morino Hichi was yelling at Marcus. "Boushomono! Why are you late today!? It's the tournament to decide the placements, and you're not here on time! You're lucky your friends put their graduation at risk for you!",He screamed, all the while Marcus was looking at the ceiling in his seat, some of the class giggling.

"Since you seem to not care, I'll just give you the top of the class as your battle.", Hichi said as he motioned for the class to follow him as he walked out of the classroom and into the Taijutsu training gym.

"Hyuuga Hitomi, you will be facing Garou no Marcus.",Hichi said as a Hyuuga with her black hair strangely spiked as it went down stepped in front of her sensei.

Marcus stepped in front of Hitomi, noting how creepy her pupiless lavender eyes seemed.

"This will be a sparring match. That means no death moves. The winner will be determined when their opponent cannot move. Hajime!",Hichi said, stepping out of the way as Hitomi activated the Byakugan.

Marcus ducked as Hitomi tried to palm his head, then spun before she could hit any of his tenketsu and used a sweep kick to knock her off balance, only for Hitomi to jump and brush his leg with her hand, luckily missing anything important.

"You know, this is kinda boring...",Marcus muttered, dodging the palms and pokes of the Jyuuken style. At this, Hitomi started getting more aggressive, and sloppy.

As Marcus sidestepped a palm, Hitomi went stumbling as the boy sweep kicked her.

"Boshoumono, you're gonna regret that...", She growled, focusing chakra into her hands and getting into the stance for the Eight Trigrams:64 Palms.

"HEh, maybe a card'll help...",Marcus muttered nervously. He pulled out one of his cards, then threw it at Hitomi as he pushed more chakra than he had before into the ice seal.

The chakra didn't make it to the card fast enough, and Marcus' entire fist was covered in thick, spiky ice. HE winced at the numb feeling enveloping his arm, then shrugged it off as Hitomi lunged at him.

He barely ducked the first two palms, and managed to hit Hitomi with his ice covered fist. As the attack continued, Hitomi was able to seal a few of his tenketsu, though it didn't get rid of the ice.

Marcus took his chance as Hitomi took a chance to breathe, and slammed his fist into her gut, causing the spikes to cause small puncture wounds.

As both of them collapsed, Hitomi's cousin Nonbiri caught her and Kensui helped Marcus to stand. The raven haired orphan was breathing hard as he slammed his fist into the ground, destroying the ice to reveal his numb and unmoving hand.

"B-backfire...",HE muttered as he sat on one of the benches in the gym, covering his cold hand with his other one.

After Hichi made sure that his students would be okay, he called for the contestants for the next match. "Will Akimichi Chowaru and Yamanaka Narai step up front?",HE said, sighing. Marcus winning had really messed up his team formations.

Chowaru wore the Akimichi clans red robes, as well as a light padding underneath it. Unlike most of his clan members, Chowaru also boasted more muscle mass in exchange for the less fat, which was used to fuel his clans jutsu. His red hair was a little shaggy around his head, and the red swirls were not yet on his cheeks.

Narai smirked, pulling out a few smoke bombs from his pockets as Hichi started the match. He threw them right at Chowaru's feet, blinding both of them. "Focus...",Narai said, forming the Ram seal. He set a blanket Genjutsu just as Chowaru burst through the smoke. The illusion caused the people under it to lose all sense of direction and feeling.

"Mind Possession Jutsu!",Narai said after forming a few handseals. His body slumped to the ground as his spirit flew at the immobile Chowaru.

As the jutsu took into effect, Narai quickly had Chowaru forfeit, then returned to his body.

As the rest of the matches went on, Shikainu turned to Marcus, who was trying to get his hand to move, to little avail.

"So, what did you do? I've never seen that jutsu before. Seems high ranking.",She said.

"I just came up with some seals. When I put my chakra in them, they put it into the cards, then, depending on which seal I used, the element happens. I can only use two at a time, and that's slow...",Marcus said, wincing at the pain in his hand. "This was actually a mistake. I didn't expect a backlash like this...",He muttered.

Suddenly, Marcus felt the wind blowing from him again, and black feathers began to fall around him. As they swirled closer and closer, he lost consciousness.

With a groan Marcus opened his eyes, and when he did, all he saw was black, with an orb of light in front of him.

"Hello young one. I am the oni guardian of the Yagyu clan. I have been sent to inform you of your...peculiarities. It seems you have developed the Surosekengan much earlier than we had hoped. Due to the deal your ancestor made with us, you shall be armed with the weapon that shall decide what is to come. When you awake in your realm, you shall find the scroll that will bring you the weapon. Beware, for the Akechi clan's heir shall be one to be wary of, as he comes from a similar descent.",The orb said.

In a bright flash of light, Marcus was back on the bench, a strange scroll in the hand that was icy.

He noticed that Shikainu had some scratches on her, and guessed that the tournament had ended.

"Hey Marcus. Hichi-sensei gave us our squads...we're on Hitomi's team...and we have some Jounin named Yagyu Munenori as our sensei.",Shikainu said.

Marcus closed his eyes, remembering his encounter with the orb. "Oni guardian of the Yagyu clan...now a Yagyu teacher...",HE barely whispered. "Shikainu, have you ever heard of the Yagyu clan?",He asked out loud.

"I think so, but mostly rumors. Like the fact that they have some kind of doujutsu that let's them move incredibly fast, they're descended from some demon called the Kaze Kitsune, and they are pretty much at war with the Akechi clan...Marcus?",Shikainu said, waving her hand in front of her friends face as he spaced out.

_The Akechi heir...why do I have a feeling something bad will happen_, Marcus said to himself.

* * *

What did you think? Hit the little purple button and tell me, if you want. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto,and I'm still looking for a me if interested.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man with black battle armor on his chest, black monk robe bottoms, a katana on each hip, a broadsword on his back, black hair that was almost exactly like Marcus', only even wilder, and black sleeves on both of his arms was standing at Training Ground 17 as Marcus reached it.

"Hello. Wait for your teammates there.",The man said as he pointed at one of the trees.

Marcus nodded as he sat at the base of one of the trees. As Shikainu and Hitomi walked onto the grounds, Marcus felt the cold wind around him again, which seemed to blow towards his sensei.

As the man walked towards his team, he seemed to glare at Marcus. "Hello team. I am Yagyu Munenori, master of two styles of the Yagyu clan, and elite Jounin of Konoha. Take your turns introducing yourselves.",The man said, his voice gruff.

Hitomi, who seemed to be mad at Marcus, went first. "My name is Hyuuga Hitomi. I like training and proving the Hyuuga clan is superior to any other. I dislike Boushomono, and people who claim to be greater.",She said, taking time to glare at Marcus.

Shikainu went next. "My name is Nara Shikainu. I like practicing my family's ninjutsu, trying new techniques, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike stuck up snobs and... nothing else.",She said, leaving Marcus, whom Munenori glared at.

"My name is Garou no Marcus. I like using my own jutsu, keeping the so called geniuses humble, and looking into my family. I dislike written work, and people who can't see beneath the norm.",Marcus said, grimacing at Munenori's scowl. Not even a few seconds and his sensei was ready to kick him out.

"Now that we've been introduced, time for the real Genin test.",Munenori said, bringing out three paper seals from his sleeves. "Beat this, and you win...",He said, slamming the seals into each of his subordinates. As the seal took hold, they lost consciousness.

As the three Genin awoke, they found themselves in the same place that Marcus had gone to to meet the Oni Spirit.

"**HE WAS A FOOL TO SEND YOU HERE!"**An almost demonic voice said, seemingly coming from everywhere. Suddenly, hundreds of red Oni appeared, their weapons poised at the Genin.

Marcus began to feel the wind again, this time getting stronger. "Ugh...",He muttered, dropping to his knees at the sudden floating sensation in his chakra.

"**Since you did not listen to me, I have given you what is yours...**",The voice said again as a white light began to surround Marcus' left hand.

"Hitomi, what's going on?",Shikainu asked as the Hyuuga activated the Byakugan. As she looked at Marcus' arm, she gasped.

"It looks like a summoning, but the chakra's not exactly human...",She muttered as the light disappeared, revealing a leather gauntlet with metal claws. There were seals up the entire leather, which went up to Marcus' shoulder. As the white glow left his hand, it moved itself onto Marcus' first Chakra Gate. As the gate burst, white chakra surrounded him and gave the sensation of floating to all who felt it The sheer intensity of the chakra nearly blinded Hitomi.

When Marcus stood, his hair was slightly longer, and there was a strange seal on his forehead.

"**Prove yourself, young one.**",The voice said. Marcus roared, and the chakra flew from his mouth, obliterating any of the unfortunate oni who couldn't get out of the way. The gauntlet suddenly glowed completely white as Marcus jumped high into the air.

HE pointed the gauntlet at the oni, and the white chakra began forming at the claws. As more and more gathered, the oni with long range weapons began to throw them, only for a burst of the chakra to destroy them.

"W-what's wrong with him?",Hitomi asked, fear lacing her voice as Marcus suddenly shot towards the ground, impaling his gauntlet covered arm in an oni, the blood spraying over him. He tore the gauntlet out of the demon, and the white chakra began to pulsate around him.

"I don't know, but we need to get him under control.",Shikainu said as the white chakra formed a ring around her friend. It spiraled, and as Marcus pointed his gauntlet up, the chakra converted to wind, and swirled into the form of a giant wolf.

"Fuuton:Musaburo Kaze Ookami!",HE yelled as the wolf slammed into the oni, it's maw opened wide, devouring the demons.

As the white chakra dissipated, Marcus fell to his knees and Shikainu ran over by his side.

"M-Marcus, w-what happened?",She asked, wary of her friend.

"**He will be fine. I merely unlocked the beginning of his potential. Good bye, little ones.**",The disembodied voice said as the three Genin's bodies started to disappear.

When the three reappeared they were on the ground in front of Munenori, who scowled at the gauntlet on Marcus' arm.

"Why'd she choose a clanless idiot for the reciever...",He muttered as his students stood up. "Ok, why does he have that?",He asked gruffly, pointing to Marcus.

"I don't know, _sensei_. Going to send us into a pack of demons again? And what was the white chakra covering Boushomono? His tenketsu forced themselves wider AND deeper!",Hitomi said scathingly.

"So what. What else will we have to do?",Marcus asked, grimacing as he stood up.

"Basic equivalency test. I need to see your strongest Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and we'll have some spars to test everything. Since I have to be referee, then it'll have to be a two on one spar.",Munenori said.

"You expect us to be able to fight after that? Even if Marcus has help, he won't be able to win!",Shikainu said, trying to get Marcus to sit.

"Shut up.",Marcus said, eyes narrowing at the challenge. _I should have known..._,he though to himself. "I don't care what happened to my tenketsu, I'll be fine.",He growled.

"Okay then!Shikainu, Hitomi, you two can spar against Marcus! Just remember, no death moves!",Munenori said, knowing what might happen to Marcus if Hitomi were to use her Jyuuken, or if he used too much chakra.

As Shikainu and Hitomi began protesting the spar, Marcus moved and slammed his fist into Shikainu and then turned and sweep kicked Hitomi, knocking both of them onto the ground.

"I don't care what in the hell happened, if you're not going to fight me as an equal, then forget about even being on the same team, much less friends Shikainu.",Marcus growled, still getting used to moving around. His chakra flow felt heavier, though it sometimes hurt, and the gauntlet seemed to have become a part of the chakra system.

"Boushomono, you shouldn't have done that...",Hitomi muttered as she got up and activated her Byakugan...

To Be Continued...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What'd ya think?


End file.
